Otis' Adventures Series
Join Otis and friends family on their exciting journey around magical places, cities, planets, and other stuff as they face the villains, meet the new members of their team and save the world or Universe as same time. Currently Available on Google Drive Upcoming Films To be Made by LegoKyle14 * Otis' Adventures of Sleeping Beauty * Otis the Cow and The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Otis' Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore * ''Otis' Adventures of Disneyland Fun'' * Otis the Cow meets Mulan * [[Otis' Adventures of Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers|Otis' Adventures of Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers]] * Otis' Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too * Otis' Adventures of Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh * Otis' Adventures of A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving * Otis' Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine For You * Otis the Cow and Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin * Otis' Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine For You * Otis' Adventures of The Tigger Movie * Otis' Adventures of Piglet's Big Movie * Otis' Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo * Otis' Adventures of Pooh's Heffalump Movie * Otis' Adventures of Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie * Otis' Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Otis' Adventures of Beauty and the Beast * Otis the Cow Gets Frozen * Otis' Adventures of Pinocchio * Otis' Adventures of The Goonies * Otis' Adventures of Star Wars Episode I - The Phantom Menace * Otis the Cow Goes to Halloweentown * Otis the Cow Goes to Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge * Otis' Adventures of Star Wars Episode II - Attack of the Clones * Otis' Adventures of Star Wars Episode III - Revenge of the Sith * Otis' Adventures of Solo - A Star Wars Story * Otis' Adventures of Rogue One - A Star Wars Story * Otis the Cow and Barney's Great Adventure * Otis' Adventures of Star Wars Episode IV – A New Hope '' * ''Otis' Adventures of Star Wars Episode V – The Empire Strikes Back '' * ''Otis' Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI – Return of the Jedi * ''Otis the Cow and The Book of Life'' *''Otis' Adventures of Space Jam'' * ''Otis the Cow Meets Lilo and Stitch'' *''Otis' Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' *''Otis the Cow Frozen Forever'' *''Otis the Cow Gets Lego Frozen: Northern Lights'' *''Otis' Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' *''Otis the Cow in Fantasmic! (Walt Disney World Version) To be Made by Sonic879 (aka Sonic876) * ''Otis the Cow Meets Pocahontas * Otis' Adventures of Pokemon: The First Movie * Otis' Adventures of Scooby-Doo * Otis' Adventures of Osmosis Jones * Otis' Adventures of Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue * Otis' Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon * Otis the Cow in Fantasmic! ''(Disneyland Version) * Otis' Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island * Otis' Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost * Otis' Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad * Otis' Adventures of Honey, I Shrunk the Kids * Otis' Adventures of Honey, I Blew Up the Kid * Otis' Adventures of Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves * Otis the Cow Goes to Sky High * Otis' Adventures of Air Bud * Otis' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Adventure Begins * Otis' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Hero of the Rails * Otis' Adventures of Cars TV Shows * ''Otis the Cow and The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Trivia * The Series is take place after Winnie the Pooh goes Back at the Barnyard. Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Sonic876 Category:Otis' Adventures Series Films Category:Spin-off Category:Spin-off films Category:Pooh's Adventures Wiki